Benjachordal
by ThatDanishFlamePrincess
Summary: Hexachordal aka. Tom Milsom and Benjamin Cook slash Fanfiction!


**Benjachordal / #Boyfriends.**

Benjamin sat in his bed, carefully watching the floor, as he let his thoughts flow freely around, basically only about one thing, or rather, one person.  
Yes, that's right. He was once again thinking of Tom Milsom, his boyfriend.

He never stopped thinking about the gorgeous blue hair boy.

*Knock knock*

Ben's train of thoughts stopped, when a blue haired boy walked in, with a small smile on his face.  
Tom watched Ben closely, before he walked up to him, and sat slowly down on his lap.  
Ben snaked his hands around Tom's waist, while Tom let his long pianist fingers crawl around Ben's neck.

"Something bothering you, love?" Tom asked, as he started kissing Ben's jawline.  
Ben allowed a single small moan to escape his lips, when he tightens his grip around the skinny boy's waist.

"Not anymore," answered Ben, as he grabbed Tom's ass though his pants.  
"Ahh," moaned Tom, as he guided his lips back to find Ben's mouth.

To say that Ben was excited was an understatement, this was the first time Tom had been open to this.  
Believe it or not, Tom was an actual virgin.  
Ben had not believed Tom, when he told him so, a couple of weeks ago, when they got together.

*_Flashback*_

"_Ben," Ben looked up, as his oh so adorable new boyfriend looked at him, from their position in the grass.  
"What is it love?"  
Tom closed his eyes, and took one of Bens hands in his own.  
"Will you promise me something?"  
Ben nodded, and mumbled 'Yes of course.'  
"You are not just with me for the sex… Right?"  
The question struck Ben hard. How could he think that of him?_

_Time went by, and Tom did not get his answer.  
He felt the warm feeling of hot tears in his eyes, fighting for them not to spill over.  
When Ben saw the hurt expression, on Tom's face he regretted not answering right away.  
"Of course not love," Ben said, and kissed Tom on the cheek, which seemed to lighten his mood a bit, "I was just taken aback by the question."_

"_Ben?"  
"Yes, Tom?"  
"I'm.. I.."  
"What is it?"  
"Ben I'm a virgin."  
Tom's voice was so small, almost a whisper. Ben could not believe his own ears. That had to be a lie… Right? "Come on Tom, that's not true," Ben said and looked at Tom._

"_It is, I swear." Tom said, his voice a mixture of anger, embarrassment and sadness.  
"That's why I don't want it all to be about sex."_

_*End of flashback*_

Ben gripped Tom's hips, and laid him down on the bed, pressing their crotches together, make some delicious frictions.  
"Oh Ben," moaned Tom, as he closed his eyes.  
Ben started kissing down Tom's throat.  
He gripped Tom's shirt, and pulled it off, only leaving his neck, when the shirt had to pass by.  
He kept on kissing, down his chest, nibbling and sucking at his nipples, making Tom moan even louder than before.  
"God you sound so sexy," Ben mumbled, when he sat upwards again, grinding down onto Tom's hips.  
Tom placed his elbows on the mattress, and pulled himself up, the best he could. He placed his lips on Ben's, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.  
When Ben got distracted, Tom flipped them over, and pulled of Ben's shirt, along with his pants. He looked at the obvious bugle in Ben's pants, then up at Ben.  
"May I?"  
Ben nodded in respond, and bit his lip, when he looked carefully at the younger boy beneath him, pulling down his boxer briefs.  
Tom took a hold of Ben's cock in his hand, and guided it to his mouth.  
He took in the head, and sucked on it, as hard as he could, trying to please Ben the most.

Ben let his hands down in Tom's hair, not to force him to take more in his mouth, but as motivation. He knew Tom liked it, when people touched his hair.  
"Oh Tom, you h-have no i-ide-AH how amazing i-it f-f-Eels," Ben tried to say, as clear as possible.  
Tom had managed to get half of Ben's cock in his mouth, before he started to gag.  
He licked his shaft, before he pulled his mouth away, looking up at Ben, and slightly down himself.  
Ben sat up, understanding what Tom wanted, or so he thought.  
He started undoing the young bluenettes trousers, pulling them of, along with his boxer briefs. But when he was just about to suck him of as well, Tom stopped him.

"Ben," Tom started, "There was a reason I stopped."  
Ben looked at Tom with a curious look.  
_'Oh god, he doesn't want it,' _Ben thought immediately.  
Tom leaned in, and licked the spot beneath Ben's ear.  
"I.. I want you, to fuck me," Tom said, trying his best to sound seductive.  
"Are you sure?" Ben said, while looking Tom dead in the eyes.  
Tom nodded, and leaned back a little, opening his legs, ready for Ben.

Ben took possession between his legs, and put his fingers up to Tom's mouth.  
Tom started sucking gladly on them, moaning a little while he was at it. Ben pulled away soon enough, pressing one of his fingers at Tom's entrance.  
"This might hurt, love," he said just before starting to press one inside Tom.

"Ahh!" Tom half screamed, at the weird sensation, of being filled up, in his (until now) virgin hole.  
"You okay?" Ben asked, a little concerned about his lover.  
"Y-yes, just… Keep go-oing," Tom mewled, looking at Ben pleadingly.  
Ben added another finger, and another after that, stretching Tom, in the hope it would not hurt him, when he entered him.  
"Ngh!" Moaned Tom, as Ben hit his spot.  
"Found it." Ben mumbled, when he continued to poke his fingers, at that spot.  
Ben pulled his fingers out, and put his cock up to his entrance.  
"You ready love?" He asked, looking at Tom, before entering him. Tom just nodded, not trusting his own voice anymore.

Ben pressed in, moaning loudly at the tight sensation of Tom's tight ass, around his cock.  
Tom however, did not enjoy it quite yet. Tears started leaking from his eyes, when he closed them tightly, trying desperately to make the pain go away.  
Ben leaned down, starting to kiss Tom gently on his lips, while stroking his hard dick.  
Soon enough the pain started to become pleasure, and the couple started to moan in sync.  
As Ben trusted in and out of Tom, Tom pushed his hips up at Ben, for more friction.

"B-ben, I'm Soooooo close" Tom moaned, as he gripped Ben's shoulders.  
"Me too babe, m-me too," Ben said, gripping Tom's hips.  
"Please, g-go faster.. Harder..!" It began to become too much for Tom. He began to scream in pleasure, where he soon after yelled Ben's name, while cumming onto his own stomach, and Ben's chest.  
Ben kept trusting, until he reached his own climax, sending all his cum into Tom's tight, and slightly sore ass.

"That.. Was amazing," Tom said, in a very pleased sigh, as Ben pulled out of him, laying down beside him.  
"A very good first time," Tom added before Ben spoke.  
"Indeed."

Tom placed his head on Ben's chest, after Ben had pulled the covers over them, and placed a secure arm around Tom.  
Soon after, they drifted off to dreamland.


End file.
